


Who’s Your Favorite?

by exhoechanbaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Bottom!Baekhyun, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, canon AU, tease!baek, top!Chanyeol, whipped!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoechanbaek/pseuds/exhoechanbaek
Summary: Baekhyun decides to tease his boyfriend after the concert in Manila where everyone got a piece of Chanyeol except him. But what he really wants is for Chanyeol to wreck him the way he likes.





	Who’s Your Favorite?

* * *

“Baekhyun come on”, the voice is barely controlled, frustration simmering.

Baekhyun rocks his body once, twice, eliciting a low groan from his lover. He was in his favorite seat, Chanyeol’s lap. His plush ass flush against Chanyeol’s crotch, sumptuous thighs spread on either side of his boyfriends long legs.

“Oh _now _you want me? Didn’t seem that way a couple hours ago hmm?”, Baekhyun is growing harder by the minute.

But this was a game he loved to play.

Chanyeol bites back another groan as he feels Baekhyun grind down.

“B- ah, babe there were so many people. They had chanbaek banners for fucks sake. Do you want the internet to explode?”, Chanyeol asks, barely holding in the whine.

He wanted to touch, to kiss, to possess. Instead Baekhyun had threatened to leave if he made any move while he was inflicting his sweet torture. So he kept his hands on his boyfriend’s sweet little ass and tried to not push him down and take him the way he wanted to.

He could play for a little while longer.

“Maybe. Maybe I wanted people to see. See you touch me, see you put those useless hips to use on me”, Baekhyun says, tongue in cheek.

“That’s not what you were saying last night when I made you cum twice on my cock”, Chanyeol says smugly.

Maybe he couldn’t roll his hips like his lithe lover, but he was the only one who knew how to _really_ satisfy him.

Baekhyun knows when to concede a point, so he simply runs his hands up and down the taller’s firm chest, loving the feel of the taut muscles under his palms. He leans forward to run his tongue along the column of Chanyeol’s neck and he feels his boyfriend shudder, entire body trembling. He feels intoxicated in his power, of having the other underneath him like this, waiting for his commands. He’ll prod and push, be the bratty tease Chanyeol loves to punish.

Just a few more minutes.

He leans back on his legs, pushing his ass down on Chanyeol’s growing length.

“How bad do you want it Channie?”, he coos, watching his boyfriend’s eyes darken. He slips his shirt off and Chanyeol runs his hot gaze up and down the newly bared skin.

“Baekhyun.” It’s a growl and Baekhyun nearly purrs.

He slips two of his own fingers into his mouth, the need to have it full uncontrollable. Chanyeol’s eyes narrow.

“I bet my cock would feel nicer in that pretty mouth of yours.”

Baekhyun only moans as he moves his hips in slow circles. Chanyeol’s hands tighten on Baekhyun’s full cheeks, his patience was running thin.

“I don’t like being the only one who you always ignore”, Baekhyun says, slipping his wet fingers out of his mouth.

Chanyeol smiles softly, knowing there’s more to what Baekhyun was trying to say. They always had to control themselves in front of the crowds, each interaction of theirs is looked at through a magnifying glass. Trying to scrutinize every glance and touch. He knew they both were tired of the pretending. But it’s the only way to protect them both, their band members. So they play their parts to perfection.

Chanyeol leans forward and takes Baekhyun’s still wet fingers in his hand. He licks up one finger and Baekhyun’s mouth drops open. He was done teasing, he wanted Chanyeol. Right now.

“Fuck me Channie, make me cum on your cock. Let me suck you off,” Baekhyun is rambling. Arms wrapped around Chanyeol’s neck and grinding against him to get more friction.

“Strip baby”.

Baekhyun scrambles off Chanyeol in a second, he loved listening to his lover’s whim. Loved to please. He shucks of his sweatpants and his boxers, feeling the cool air hit his dick, which was hard and pink, already dripping precum. Chanyeol was watching him, one hand slowly palming his own bulge, eyes burning with desire.

It gives Baekhyun a surge of power, maybe they aren’t done yet.

He climbs back on the bed, big enough to give him plenty of room. He turns until his ass is facing Chanyeol, looking back over one shoulder at his lover who had an eyebrow raised at his antics. Baekhyun uses one hand to spread his ass cheek, exposing his hole. His long, nimble fingers play with his hole, moans being pulled out of him.

“Do you want this daddy? Do you want my hole? It’ll be so good for your cock. So warm and wet and tight,” Baekhyun is breathing heavily now. One saliva coated finger was already up his asshole and he was desperate for more.

Baekhyun chokes when he feels a sharp smack on his ass, skin tingling.

“Did I say you could do that?”.

Baekhyun doesn’t need to turn around to know his boyfriend was right behind him, his voice was gravelly and deep, doing delicious things to Baekhyun’s senses.

Chanyeol rubs the spot he had just slapped, squeezing the plush mounds. He was still wearing his rings from the concert, the metal would’ve elevated the sensation. Baekhyun was whining, pushing his ass back into his hands.

“Tell daddy what you want baby. I’ll be good to you since I didn’t give you attention earlier”, Chanyeol strips his shirt off, his pants and underwear following suit.

“Your cock, your cock daddy. Inside me, in my mouth”.

“Mm what a good baby. On your knees”, Chanyeol watches his firecracker of a boyfriend readily obey his commands, no resistance in sight. His dick twitches.

Baekhyun almost drools at the sight of Chanyeol’s dick. It’s obnoxious length curled against the defined abdomen, flushed and hard.

“Suck.”

Baekhyun looks up with a whimper, all the brat has drained out of him at his first look of his favorite toy.

He wraps his dainty fingers around the base and squeezes, Chanyeol growls from above him, a warning. He wastes no more time before taking the cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the tip. Chanyeol’s hands slip into his hair, gently caressing.

Baekhyun takes more of his cock in his mouth and for a minute just lets the heaviness rest on his tongue. He could cum just like this, lips stretched around Chanyeol’s girth. He traces a vein with his tongue, pulling back to give kittenish licks to the tip.

He can’t give in so easily after all. Where’s the fun in that?

Chanyeol yanks on the soft pink hair, “Stop playing around baby. I want you choking on my dick.”

Baekhyun moans around the length in his mouth getting a deep groan from his lover. He braces both hands on Chanyeol’s thigh, before surging forward to take his whole length into his hot mouth. Chanyeol moans, cursing under his breath as he feels the tightness of baekhyun’s throat around his cock.

Tears are streaming down Baekhyun’s cheeks, he looks up at Chanyeol who was looking back with eyes half lidded. He voluntarily gags.

“FUCK Baekhyun”, Chanyeol’s eyes roll back in pleasure. Baekhyun doesn’t let up, pumping the base while hollowing his cheeks to suck on the tip. He doesn’t realize he’s grinding down on the bed, craving friction against his straining erection.

He’s about to deep throat Chanyeol’s length again when the taller harshly pushes him off. He looks up, eyes dazed.

“That’s enough. I want to cum inside you.”

Baekhyun looks up at his boyfriend, his chest rapidly rising and falling. He was still _so_ hard and yet he felt loose limbed with pleasure. With a short grunt Chanyeol manhandles him into position, his strong arms easily scooping Baekhyun up.

He sighs contentedly, he loves being thrown around by his much bigger boyfriend, loves feeling small and safe and cherished. Chanyeol smiles down at him as if he knows what he’s thinking.

“So pretty for me baby. So pretty for daddy,” Chanyeol coos as he reaches into their bedside drawer.

Baekhyun smirks, wiggling his hips up.

“I want you to fuck me right now”, he holds his breath as Chanyeol turns to face him, eyes dark and swimming in lust.

“Is that how you talk to me?”, a hand comes down against his thigh, red blooming.

“S-sorry daddy. I’ll be good I promise”, Baekhyun has his head thrown back, exposing his neck. Chanyeol can’t resist, he bends down to kiss along the pale, unmarked expanse of skin.

“Ahh, n-no marks, airport tomorrow”.

Chanyeol only grunts again before moving lower to a less inconspicuous spot. Baekhyun bucks up when he feels lips close around a nipple, the warm suction shooting heat straight down to his groin. Chanyeol laughs mockingly.

“You’re so easy Baekhyun-ah”.

Baekhyun whines, curling his hands in his lover’s hair to keep him in place. Chanyeol returns to laving his tongue over the pert nipple and then he bites down, _hard._

Baekhyun screams, because at the same time Chanyeol had thrust one lubed finger up his tight hole.

“Shhh baby, you don’t want the others to hear.”

Baekhyun bites his lip as he tries to keep in his moans. This was his favorite part, Chanyeol would prep him with the utmost care. Working him open slowly until he was screaming for his cock, before ramming into him till he saw stars.

Chanyeol introduces another finger, moving his lips to the other pink bud to distract his lover. Baekhyun’s walls were deliciously warm and tight around his fingers, sucking them in greedily.

“Enough. I’m ready. Do it, fuck me”, Baekhyun is half delirious, fucking himself down on Chanyeol’s thick fingers.

“No you’re not baby”, Chanyeol begins scissoring, his own control thinning. He kisses up baekhyun’s neck, leaving soft pecks on his lips. His boyfriend’s cheeks were wet. And he wipes away the tears with his mouth.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Please- please I can’t-“

“Shhh baby let me take care of you.”

Chanyeol already had three fingers inside Baekhyun, and his cock was steadily leaking. He gets on his knees and rubs some lube on his cock. Baekhyun shifts, lifting his knees to his chest so his hole is exposed. It looks so inviting, gaping and pink.

“If we had time-“

“Chanyeol I’ll kill you.”

Chanyeol chuckles before grabbing Baekhyun’s legs, leaning down for a quick peck. He lines his cock up with Baekhyun’s entrance and looks down at his boyfriend.

“Look at me baby. Watch me while I enter you.”

He rams his entire length inside in one go. Baekhyun _keens_, arching off the bed.

“More! More Channie just like that”.

The pace is brutal, punishing. There’s already a thin sheen of sweat across Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun is in ecstasy. His skin thrumming in pleasure.

“God, you take me so well baby. You were made for me Baekhyun. Only me”, Chanyeol’s deep voice is wrecked, hoarse and gasping. He was so close, the tight wet heat squeezing his cock deliciously.

He surges forward, hitting Baekhyun’s prostate. His boyfriend _screams_, neither of them care about being loud anymore, chasing their orgasms.

Baekhyun is incoherent, screaming and moaning Chanyeol’s name. The man himself has his head buried in his lover’s neck. His pace is animalistic, pushing Baekhyun forward on the bed with each thrust.

Baekhyun’s vision blurs as Chanyeol continuously abuses his prostate and with a final scream of his boyfriend’s name he cums. Ropes of white coloring Chanyeol’s toned abs. Chanyeol groans as the orgasm makes Baekhyun clench on his cock, pushing his own orgasm. He bites down on Baekhyun’s shoulder as he shudders with his orgasm, cum shooting inside Baekhyun’s asshole.

He rides out the last few minutes, pumping Baekhyun full, claiming, marking.

When he pulls out Baekhyun whimpers at the oversensitivity. He looks at his boyfriend, pink bangs plastered to his forehead, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

“So perfect. You’re the most beautiful Baekhyunie”, Chanyeol breaths.

“I love you.”

Chanyeol kisses him, deep and slow.

“Now clean me up”.

Baekhyun only chuckles at Chanyeol’s growl because of course his boyfriend hopped up a second later to grab the wipes.

They lie entwined together, whispering soft sweet things to each other.

“I’ll miss you while you’re in Dubai”, Chanyeol says as he nuzzles the shorter’s neck.

“Mm, I’ll miss you too”, Baekhyun’s eyes were drooping down in sleep.

“I wish you didn’t have to go”.

“Yeah I wish I liked _that _sperm as much as I like yours”.

Chanyeol chokes and Baekhyun just laughs, wrapping both arms around him as he spoons him from behind.

“Go to sleep Chanyeol ah”.

Chanyeol turns obediently and let’s his much smaller boyfriend be the big spoon, soul and body sated, love a wild and mesmerizing thing in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing smut so PLEASE be gentle. I love canon au’s and I couldn’t stop thinking about this after seeing THAT video of Chanyeol humping everyone in sight except his Baekhyunee. I hope you enjoyed this, comments and kudos are so so appreciated!  
Come talk to me on twitter @exhoechanbaek I love making cb friends uwu 💕


End file.
